The mudblood
by AuntMimi3
Summary: I was caught in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong wizard. I was spared for one reason. Leverage. But I became a slave to a manipulative dark wizard. M rating if for implied behaviours, language and at times violence OC &Lucius Malfoy First person
1. The wrong place

**I do not own any rights to Harry Potter. All right belong to J.**

 **But now I will point out to those who may seem end a being a little confused. For this story I altered certain characters and their place of power and respect in the dark lord's inner circle. Lucius is in this story who resurrected the dark lord. How he got away with it at first? Well read and you'll soon see. Oh and due to Lucius altered attitude to the dark lord I have seen fit to alter Draco's personality and behaviours. The jist is that the dark lord's beliefs were installed in Draco from the moment he was able to understand clearly. He is in this version crueller, more readily inclined to follow out orders without question. whether or not I make him doubt his actions later on is unclear. This is a first person OC that mainly includes Lucius at the moment. If it is deemed worthy of attention by HP fans then I will proceed to upload more chapters. Suggestions are welcome. If I feel they would fit in my plot then I shall add them and if the user is ok I will credit them.**

 **Although to be honest I'm writing for pure enjoyment with a sleep depraved brain that seems to function fine so even if you don't like this story too bad. No offense.**

 **Oh and this story hints at adult themes and is not appropriate for younger readers so if you by pass the filters and claim to be older than you are, you have been warned. It also contains foul language and manipulation. Oh and due to uncomfortable nature of the adult themes I am reframing from being in-depth graphic detailing. These moments will be quick and concise providing the vaguest details and only explaining locations and emotions. Do not ever ask for in depth details as I will point blank refuse. There are somethings that ought not to be taken lightly and I will therefore reframe from highlighting them/**

 **But do enjoy and feel free to totally ignore this.**

The death eaters crashed into Bramwood's house and the only hiding place that was close enough for me to reach without being seen was a bloody closet. It's like one of those stupid horror films where the teen girl hides from some crazed killer. The only problem was that this was real and I am terrified. I'm muggle born. If the death eaters catch me I'm dead or I'll be wishing for death. Bramwood would be in even more shit as well because not only was he aiding the order of the phoenix he was harbouring what death eaters liked to call 'mudbloods' And I'm not the first muggle born that Bramwood's helped. There has been dozens who have come and gone. Bramwood hid them until he could transport them safely out of the country. There was proof everywhere in this house. Every spare room was made for guests. One of the muggleborns had left their mobile behind, another a photo of him and his friends at the pier. Plus there's me. I'm not going to delude myself. There's no way I can hold out against torture no matter what I owe Bramwood. I've experienced what a snatcher can do. I do not want to experience what a death eater could do.  
Someone was rushing up the stairs. Doors started being thrown open. I can hear them slam into the walls. My heart is pounding against my chest a the death eater is nearing my hiding spot. I was starting to hyperventilate. I have to breath. I have to be quiet. My wand was clutched in my trembling hands but I know I will not have the chance to use it.  
"Come on out" An arrogant voice ordered "I know your hiding some where you disgusting little mudblood. I've found your room already"  
I swallowed. The death eater was even closer now. I stood slowly and dropped my wand. Do I move or do I stay. The death eater was starting to breath heavily and his footsteps grew heavier. I'm annoying him. If I come out now maybe I'll suffer a little less. Trembling I timidly pushed the door open only to be hit by a stunning curse. I was sent flying backwards and crashed into the wall before slumping to the floor. I felt dizzy and confused. Everything was blurry. The death eater was storming over to me. He grabbed my hair and dragged me to my feet.  
"A closet" The death eater sneered "Have you no imagination? Why you do not even have your wand. How pathetic"  
I began trembling violently and tried to struggle free but the death eater's grip did not lesson. If only I had realised just how angry he was. If only I tried to defend myself. The death eater literally began to drag me down the hall and down the stairs. I struggled not to fall as the death eater showed no concern. The way he was dragging me prevented any sure footing. I could see Bramwood writhing on the floor. He was under a silencing charm while two death eaters laughed cruelly. They looked up and my blood ran cold. Both men looked at me with a malicious leer and I found myself shrinking behind my captor's broad shoulders.  
"Looks like the professor was hiding a right little treat" The short dark haired death eater sneered "It's a pity she's just some dirty little mudblood bitch. I wouldn't mind having a go at her myself"  
I shuddered but was grateful that Bramwood was no longer suffering under the cruciatus curse. I owed that wizard so much that acting as a distraction did not seem to bother me as much as it should.  
"Dolohov show some restraint. This mudblood is not worth your attention" My captor sneered before wrenching my head back with a cruel sneer "She is just an ungrateful cowardly leech taking advantage of a misguided fool"  
"Bramwood is not misguided" I snapped before I could bite my tongue "He's standing up for what is right"  
My captor frowned and for a moment I feared he would slap me. Bramwood managed to divert attention by staggering to his feet despite how violently he was trembling and I felt so relieved. If I was cowardly enough to hide in a closet what right did I have to suddenly start snapping at these death eaters.  
"L...leave the girl alone. Please" Bramwood groaned "I'll take whatever you master deems fitting. Just let the girl go. Pretend on one else was with me"  
"And betray our lord" My captor sneered "Do you think me a fool. He is far too skilled in legilimency to fall for such lies"  
I swallowed nervously as the death eater called Dolohov continued to stare at me with his unnervingly alert grey eyes. My captor paid him no heed and cast obscuro rendering me defenceless before he released my hair and bound my wrists. I could hear Bramwood protesting but then I heard the thud of a fist striking flesh and Bramwood groaned in pain before falling silent. A few minutes later I was pulled closer to the wizard and everything suddenly seemed to spin around me and I felt a pain in my navel. Nausea swept over me and I realised that we had disapparated. When my feet hit solid ground I fell forward and vomited. My captor grabbed my hair and wrenched my hair back savagely.  
"You filthy creature. How dare you vomit on my floor!" My captor snarled before he hit me. The leather made the blow hurt more than it should and I responded in a pathetic defensive whimper "D...don't blame me. I couldn't help myself"  
My response earned me another slap and Bramwood began to protest noisily about how I was being treated. No one silenced him this time and I could of swore my captor chuckled.  
"I'd show more concern for yourself" Dolohov spat. Well I think it was Dolohov. He had the same accent.  
"The dark lord is mad enough at you for offering your knowledge to the order. Imagine his face when he see's your little beauty"  
That had to be Dolohov. His little comments about me made me want to vomit again. Please let them kill me. It would be so much better than being help captive in a house with that creep. Something tells me he is the type of man who would willingly take what he wanted by force and that included women.  
"Dolohov I thought I said enough. If you must talk about this creature like that then do so away from me" My captor drawled before he began to drag me somewhere. I stumbled totally disoriented by the blindfold. I could of swore Dolohov muttered something under his breath but it was in a different language. We walked for what felt like a few minutes before I heard someone knocking on a door. A nasal voice told us to enter and I started to tremble. The dark lord sat in whatever room this was. If it wasn't for the blindfold I would have to face him. I was so relieved that I did not respond to being forced onto my knee's. But the spell was lifted the moment my head fell forward and I was able to see a smoky blue grey robe that clearly belonged to the dark lord. He stopped in front of me but I was overlooked thankfully. The dark lord stared at Bramwood with narrowed red eyes and I couldn't help swallowing. I just realised that Bramwood was likely going to be killed in front of me because of his actions. I felt so scared for the man but he faced his fate bravely with defiant eyes and a proud stature. How can one man show so much courage in the face of a heartless murderer? I have always admired Bramwood and today was a reminder why.  
"I'm not entirely sure if your courage is admirable or foolish" Lord Voldemort hissed softly "Surely you know that you are going to die inside this manor"  
"All men must face death" Bramwood said with a slight tremor in his voice "But it is their choice how they do so"  
"Ah as noble as always" Lord Voldemort chuckled "I trust that that is the reason why you aligned yourself with muggle loving fools"  
"We do not fight solely because of our appreciation of the muggle world" Bramwood said bravely "We choose to defend those that cannot defend themselves from grown men and women that kill without discrimination"  
"Like this girl here?" Lord Voldemort enquired with the faintest hint of humour "I assume she is a mudblood and judging by those marks on her face a defiant one"  
"The girl is not involved in any of this" Bramwood hissed "All she wants is to escape"  
"Some consider death an escape" Lord Voldemort sneered before he drew out his wand and pointed it at me "Perhaps you want me to offer it to her?"  
"No!" Bramwood said forcefully "Your quarrel is with me"  
"And yet we quarrel because of her kind" Lord Voldemort said calmly "You could prove to be a valuable ally in my cause. Your knowledge of old magic far surpasses any living witch or wizard today and I can easily find use for you that would not require you to ever shed a drop of a mudblood's blood"  
"You know that I will never serve you" Bramwood growled as his brow furrowed and clenched his bound fists.  
"But what of your mudblood?" Lord Voldemort sneered "Don't you want her to live? I am willing to spare her if that is your wish"  
"And how can I trust you when you despise her kind?" Bramwood hissed as he narrowed his eyes.  
I was shocked. I knew Bramwood so well that I could tell he was actually contemplating the dark lord's offer. I made another stupid decision and opened my mouth.  
"If you help him hundreds will suffer and my life is not worth all of theirs"  
My captor cuffed me across the back of the head but the dark lord chuckled as he looked down at me.  
"So it speaks" He sneered "She's sounds as noble as yourself Bramwood. You have obviously had a great affect on her but do you want to watch as my men torture her slowly before I force you to end her suffering. And I should warn that some of my followers are not against using a mudblood's body"  
I glanced back at Dolohov and saw him chuckling. He caught me staring and flashed me a wolfish grin. I dropped my gaze quickly and shuddered.  
"It would seem like the girl has already figured this out" Lord Voldemort chuckled as he crouched down in front of me and grabbed my chin in his vice like grip. He forced me to look him in the eyes as his nail pinched my skin and he smiled in a very disturbing manner "Would you like that mudblood? Do you want to be raped by numerous men while your mentor is forced to watch helplessly? I can arrange it if you wish"  
I started to tremble violently and wanted to retch. How could this monster ask me such a question? I've only recently turned eighteen. Most of his followers are old enough to be my father if not older.  
"Answer me mudblood or I will take your silence as consent" Lord Voldemort hissed as he tightened his grip.  
I can see Bramwood shaking in rage and felt frozen with fear. I managed to utter a terrified trembling 'No' and that was enough to make the dark lord release me. I started to cry. I didn't realise at first but then I felt the warm liquid fall on my shoulder and looked down in an effort to hide it.  
"So Bramwood, What will you do? Do you want this girl to suffer?" Lord Voldemort sneered as he slowly moved towards Bramwood.  
I watched Bramwood as he looked up and shuddered. His eyes were so cold and hard. I have never seem him so angry. He looked as if he would rip the dark lord's throat out there and then.  
"You are giving me no choice" Bramwood hissed vehemently "I will serve you and your accursed cause but only if I have your assurance the girl will be allowed to live"  
"You already have it" Lord Voldemort said with a cruel twist of his lips "But I believe that I will give her to Lucius. He has recently expressed his desire to train mudbloods to become slaves. I feel certain that your girl will make an excellent test subject"  
"Your bastard!" Bramwood snarled "Do you think me a fool. I know what she will suffer at Malfoy's hands"  
"But she will be alive" Lord Voldemort hissed coldly "And that is all you asked for"  
I swallowed and felt a firm hand land on my shoulder in a vice like grip. I looked up and saw my captor sneering triumphantly. My heart began to race when I realised that my captor was none other than Lucius Malfoy and I began trembling which only made Lucius smile broader. His eyes gleamed maliciously. I knew that he was going to make this training as painful and humiliating as possible. But it was better than what the dark lord threatened. Lucius did not sound like a man who would rape me. I was too far beneath him to be worth those kind of attentions. I was only there to bow at his feet and obey his every command like some dog. He wanted to make me lower than a house elf if that were possible.  
"Now Lucius feel free to retire with your new project" Lord Voldemort said with a dismissive wave of his hand "Dolohov and Crabbe you will take our dear professor here down to the cellars and teach him a quick lesson in respect. Once you are finished leave him for a few days to dampen that spirit of his"  
The two death eaters behind me bowed in respect before they moved forward to grab Bramwood while Lucius dragged me to my feet. I stared at Bramwood hopelessly and tried to ignore the pain in my shoulder from Lucius's inhuman grip. How could I forget that this man had given his own flesh to resurrect his lord. It was all the order had spoken about. They were enraged at Lucius's deception. They had all thought that the coward Wormtail had yet again had the gall to betray the cause. Word only got out about Lucius after the incident in the ministry of magic when Lucius had revealed himself to Potter and all the others.  
"I must say I am pleased that the dark lord has indulged my whim" Lucius drawled as he begun to drag me upstairs "I can punish you now for having the audacity to vomit on my floor and speak back to me"  
I glanced around nervously and paled when I saw somebody coming towards us as we reached the second floor. As the figure came forward I scowled. It was Lucius's son. That bastard had turned out just like his father. Cruel and manipulative with a habit of making muggleborns suffer whenever he knew he could get away with it. Draco was part of the reason I left Hogwarts for good.  
"Ah father, your back so soon. I take it Bramwood offered no resistance" Draco drawled in a manner that was too much like Lucius "Oh and I'll assume that she is one of his little refugees. She's from Hogwarts if recall. A Ravenclaw who's mouth runs away with her. Do you know she was well acquainted with Granger. They even arranged a study group. It was quite pathetic but I suppose these creatures seek out their own kind don't they"  
I blanched when Draco said this. It was bad enough I was related to an ally of the order. Now Lucius knew that I had some sort of tie to the brains of the golden trio. What if he suspected I had some sort of information on the golden trio's plan. Technically I did but I shouldn't. Granger risked a lot to send me a message one day via email. I'm not sure how she managed to get access to a computer. She told me what they were looking for and why. She also told me to run. My guess is that she found some public library on her travels and managed to use her account to borrow one. It wouldn't surprise me if Hermione kept such small trivial things on her even while being on the run.  
Lucius looked down at me somewhat more intrigued and smiled at his son "The dark lord as gifted this mudblood to me. I cannot kill her but I am allowed to torture her. Once I have asserted my dominance you may have fun with her if you would like. Perhaps you could create some new spells that may come in handy when interrogating prisoners. She will be in no position to argue"  
Draco looked down at me and his lip twisted into a cruel smile. He moved closer to me and looked me in the eyes while he spoke "I think I will enjoy that immensely father"  
I felt a shiver run down my spine and yet again shrank into Lucius. He paid no heed and nodded at his son before he proceeded to drag me down the corridor.


	2. The begining

Lucius hauled me up a second flight of stairs before stopping at the first door. He threw me to the floor and closed the door behind him. I felt splinters imbed themselves in my hands and looked around the room. The floor boards were old and rough to the touch and there was no furniture in the room. I saw a door at the back and guessed that it led to an equally sparse bathroom. In fact the only thing in the room was a pair of dusty velvet curtains and an old itchy looking blanket. This waste to be my new home. This would be where I ate and slept. My blood will probably stain these wooden boards. The thought terrified me and I scrambled into the furthest corner of the room. Lucius sneered at me as I crouched in my corner hunched up like some frightened animal. It was probably cementing his idea that the muggle born were sub human but I didn't care.  
"Do you honestly think that such a distance will hinder me you foolish girl. Come here now and I promise your first punishment will not be severe" Lucius chuckled as he slowly drew his wand.  
I faltered in my step and contemplated his words. This man has thrown into a wall and hit me multiple times. I have no question that his cruciatus curse would seriously hurt as he had made his disgust blatantly clear. I slowly moved forward trembling and knew I had no other choice except to obey this wizard. As I neared his feet he cast the cruciatus curse and I collapsed on the floor screaming in agony. Lucius let me writhe at his feet with a sick smile on his face for a few moments before he released me.  
"I want you to admit your my mudblood slave while your on your knees in front of me" Lucius sneered "And I want to hear you address me as master before I leave this room tonight"  
I looked up trembling but I wouldn't say what he wanted. I had some pride left and I couldn't give into his sick demands so soon. His response was to strike me in the ribs with his cane. I curled in on myself whimpering in pain. Lucius raised his cane again and I closed my eyes.  
"Say it" Lucius spat before he hit me harder than before. Twice. Three times. I heard something crack and felt a blinding pain flare across my ribs. Did he break them so easily and so soon? I struggled to my knees and pitifully admitted my shameful defeat by bowing my head "I...I'm just a mudblood" I whimpered. Lucius raised his cane and I cried out fearfully "A...A slave. I'm a m...mudblood slave. Your slave master. Yours"  
Lucius slowly lowered his cane before he jabbed it into my throat. I was forced to look him the eyes as tears poured down mine. It hurt so bad. I couldn't even breath properly.  
"See where you stubbornness has gotten you" Lucius drawled "Now if you behave well in the next few days I will show you mercy and heal your ribs slave"  
"T...thank you" I stammered pathetically "M...master"  
"Good girl" Lucius leered "It seems training you will be easy providing I apply the correct force. You will find your bathroom through that other door. Do be sure to keep yourself clean form now on. Oh and I hope you suffer tonight. I am all too aware how painful broken ribs can be"  
Lucius left me after that. He whipped his cane back and walked out of the room before locking it behind him. I slowly crawled towards the blanket and pulled it around me before I tried to find the best position to lie in that would lesson my pain. In the end I had no choice but to lie on my back. I tried to sleep on my injured side in an effort to restrict the movement of my broken bones but it hurt too much. Sleep however did not come easy. I lulled in and out of consciousness as the pain was too intense to sleep properly and when the first rays of dawn filtered in through a slight gap in the curtains I was hanging. At some point I started crying again. I felt so scared and helpless and I hated it. How could this happen to me? I was meant to be moved out of the country this bloody morning but now I am no more than a death eater's plaything. I know life is not always fair but what did I do to deserve this fate? My life hung on Bramwood's usefulness. I know that the moment the dark lord no longer needs him my life will be hanging in the balance. If Lucius grew bored and decided to kill me or worse pass me onto another death eater there would be nothing stopping him.  
I'm not what the time was when a house elf appeared and placed a small bow of stodgy porridge besides me before disappearing so I couldn't ask any questions. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position and grabbed the bow. I decided that it would be better if I propped myself up against the wall. I ate the food without question but it was hard to swallow and extremely bland. When I was finished I placed the bowl down next to me and used the wall to help lever me to my feet. I had to wash my face. If Lucius did visit me he would be mad at me for not being clean. I paused suddenly and shuddered. I was already trying to obey that monster. No! Not now. It was too soon. There's no way I can be so weak. As I staggered forward I doubled over in pain and I knew that my fear was rational. If Lucius was angry at me he would likely hurt me again despite my ribs and I wouldn't be able to handle anymore pain or humiliation. I managed to stagger into the bathroom clutching my side and propped myself up against the sink. I looked into the dusty mirror and gasped. My face was bruised and swollen with an ugly purple blue bruise that was sore to the touch. I couldn't help but notice my split lip as well. How did I manage to miss the taste of blood? Taking a deep breath I braced my self for the pain before turning on the tap. The pipes creaked noisily for a few moments before water slowly trickled out of the old faucet. I let it run for a little bit before splashing the cold water on my face. I didn't want to rub my face clean but when a flannel appeared on the sink I knew I had no choice. Lucius obviously does not care about the bruises or the pain. He cared only for his self interests and spending time with a dirty mudblood clearly went against them. I cleaned my face quickly with a grimace of pain. I was stood staring at my reflection still feeling stunned when I heard a key turn in the lock. I stumbled into the room and waited in the nearest corner with my arms at my side and my eyes on the floor. Why couldn't he give me one day of peace before he began his abuse.  
Lucius entered with a tauntingly slow gait and I shuddered. He smiled at that and slowly strode forward "I am glad you have obeyed me mudblood. I'm sure you feel much better after that quick wash don't you"  
I nodded nervously because I didn't know what Lucius expected from me. I watched as a bucket of water and another flannel appeared and frowned. When a grey bundle of fabric landed next to the bucket I had a feeling I knew what Lucius's next order would be.  
"Seeing as you belong to me now I have every right to fully inspect my property" Lucius chuckled and I felt the colour drain from my face. He expected me to strip in front of him and clean myself fully with a rag. No. Please no. This was too humiliating.  
"Now you have obviously guessed what I am going to tell you to do" Lucius sneered "Now strip and do not argue. I will not hesitate in punishing you if needs be"  
Stepping forward I closed my eyes. My hands fumbled uselessly with the zip on my jacket but I managed to pull it off. I removed my top next and saw Lucius frown when he realised I also wore a vest over my bra. I then proceeded to kick off my trainers. I paused as I moved to take off my vest but noticed how Lucius lifted his cane slightly. I was scared to remove my vest. I didn't want Lucius to see my scars or my bra. It was only a plain one with white and blue stripes but I had a moment of foolish embarrassment when I remembered I was not wearing the matching knickers. I reminded myself that Lucius wouldn't care and quickly removed my socks and my jogging bottoms. My hands froze when it came to removing my underwear and I started to tremble visibly as tears began to pool in my eyes. "don't" I begged "Please don't make me do this...master"  
"I told you not to argue mudblood now remove your remaining clothes" Lucius hissed as he lifted his cane a little higher. Weeping silently I forced myself to remove my final layers of protection and closed my eyes again.  
"Now come closer and lift your arms" Lucius ordered "And turn slowly so that I can get a proper look at you"  
Clenching my fists in helpless rage I obeyed him and went as far as the bucket before lifting my arms. I could swear all I've done since I entered this building is cower in fear or tremble nervously and I hated myself for it. I've never really had much of a backbone. I preferred to avoid confrontations by hiding in some library. It had worked for so long but then this stupid bloody war started. I turned around slowly and was not at all shocked when Lucius ordered me to stop half way  
"How did you receive those scars and do not lie" He warned me in a low dangerous tone. I cant understand why they have upset him so much. I mean he plans to give me plenty more I'm sure. "S...snatchers" I responded trying not to choke on my tears as I had a flash back. I almost felt the lash of the whip ripping open my flesh as the snatcher brought it down violently. I felt myself freeze over and had to wrestle back some self control with deep breathing "T...they caught me about two months ago. I tried to escape and I was punished. Some order members rescued me and the few others about a week later"  
"Do you know who led this band of snatchers?" Lucius said as he started to walk towards me. I could hear him slowly coming closer and tensed. I realised that he had over looked the bruise he had given me and felt somewhat enraged. Was Lucius trying to imply that he was the only one who was allowed to hurt me.  
"A...A werewolf. I cant remember his name. I refuse to" I said as a hint of anger tainted my voice turning it cold and hard. Lucius tutted and slowly traced one of my scars. I flinched away from his touch instinctively and he sighed. "This is such a pity. I had hoped to mark you in my own special way but this...this has ruined those plans"  
I choked back a sob as Lucius spoke about me in such a cold hearted manner and turned slightly "P...please just get this over with master. Please let me cover myself"  
"First you must wash yourself properly" Lucius said with a predatory smile before stepping back. I turned around and saw the disgust etched into his otherwise perfect face. It hurt me to know that a man reacted to my scars like that. I would never care for Lucius and I shouldn't care what he thinks of me but it made me wander if anyone could love someone so broken. I picked up the flannel and dipped into the icy water. I almost gasped in shock and began to quickly and properly wash myself under the harsh arrogant gaze of Lucius. He nodded his approval at one point and i dropped the flannel into the bucket before grabbing the bundle of clothe. It was a grey shapeless robe that covered as much skin as possible and I hated pulling it onto my damp shivering body. I felt goose pimples on my arms as lowered my head.  
"I do believe you forgot something slave" Lucius drawled as he waited expectantly. I looked him for a few moments in confusion before I looked at the robe he'd given me. He expected me to thank him for it. I knew I had no choice and lowered my head further "T...thank you master"  
"Lift your head" Lucius ordered "I cannot hear you. And I want you to look me in the eye as you say it"  
Clenching my fists I forced myself to look up at this despicable man and thank him again as I stared him straight in the eye.  
"Now that is much better" Lucius drawled "I want you address me in this manner every time you see me. Am I clear mudblood?"  
Damn it, why does he constantly switch between mudblood or slave? I'm not just some object. I'm a human being. A witch.  
"Don't fall silent on me now. I don't like that" Lucius tutted.  
"I...I understand master" I said through gritted teeth as my anger began to rise. I'm not sure why I've snapped but I know I have and that makes me reckless. I had to bite my tongue before I got myself into trouble. I shrank back and cowered in fear in an effort to protect myself. Lucius frowned at my efforts but said nothing. He was obviously pleased I did not take it to far.  
"If you behave this well tomorrow then I will heal your ribs" Lucius said as he slowly walked towards me and I stumbled back. He had me cornered against the wall and I froze up. He lifted his cane and jabbed me in the throat again before forcing me to look him the eye "I am convinced that you know something about Granger that will help me" Lucius hissed as his eyes danced with a menacing glint "Whether that is simply the locations she is most likely to travel to or her actions does not matter to me. As my property everything that was once yours has become mine including whatever intelligence you posses"  
I was stunned by how possessive Lucius seemed and could only nod mutely. He stared at me for a long uncomfortable time before he finally pulled away. I sighed in relief before Lucius hit me. I staggered back and cradled my throbbing cheek. Just how many times will he hit me?  
"You will learn to crave my presence you impudent creature. I am offering what most would not. My time, my attention. What gives you the right to be so afraid?" Lucius hissed as he backed away. I looked up at him scowling and fighting back tears of pain.  
"I've only been here two days and you have bruised my face and broke my ribs. Perhaps that has something to do with it" I hissed as my voice grew colder "What kind of honourable wizard treats a defenceless witch in such a manner?"  
"You are no witch!" Lucius snarled before he drew his wand. My breath hitched in my throat but I stood my ground. It was stupid and would most likely end in yet more pain but I have had enough. Everyone has a limit after all.  
"You are a dirty little mudblood" Lucius continued as he stormed over to me "And you are my property. I have every right to damage your pathetically frail body. Perhaps if you were not so fickle and could hold your tongue I would not feel the need to"  
The next thing I knew I was on the floor screaming in agony as the cruciatus curse assaulted my body. Pain started flaring through my ribs and my grip on consciousness started slipping away. Lucius seemed to notice this but it was too late. I was in a haze of pain and black dots were dancing in my eyes. I could of swore that I saw a look of concern pass through his gaze before I blacked out.

A cold flannel pressed to my brow woke me and I realised I was led on something soft and a little better than the rough floor boards. As I slowly regained my grip on reality I realised that the pain in my ribs was none existence. My eyes travelled to the flannel on my head and I saw a small leathery hand. The house elf was washing my forehead with a look of cruel contempt. How surprising. The Malfoy's house elf was as judgemental as his masters.  
"Master is mad" The creature muttered when he realised I was a awake "So weak the master spat and master wasted time. Had to heal a dirty mudblood he did"  
Scowling at the creature I shoved him away and sat up "If he did not want me to blackout then maybe he should not of used the cruciatus curse on when he had already broke my ribs"  
"Ungrateful creature" The house elf muttered "Should be lucky she should. Master wants something so dirty around. That's not like the master"  
"Well your master can shove it" I spat "Now why don't go running back to him and tell him what I just said seeing as you don't care. I bet your master treats you worse than a dog but you grovel at his feet. If your lucky he'll come up here and teach me another bloody lesson"  
"Stupid girl" The creature muttered before skulking towards the door "Stupid, stupid girl. Master be angry with her soon, he will"  
Angry I threw the flannel at the house elf but it hit the already closing door. I looked at my window and realised it was dark out. My stomach growled in hunger but I didn't expect to eat tonight. Lucius had his horrible house elf tending to her, had healed her ribs and provided her with a better place to sleep. The moment the house elf told him of my reaction and probably my language he would be enraged. I expect to be called ungrateful, weak and who knows what else. Perhaps he would leave me alone till tomorrow because it was late. Would I be so lucky? Not entirely sure I pulled the blanket to my chest and curled in on my self waiting. I must of drifted off to sleep again because when I woke up it was light out and I felt a little better. My little room or cell. Whatever you want to call it was empty. Lucius obviously did not come last night so today was probably end in more pain for my self. A part of me felt relieved. It gave me time to gather my wits and plan my next move. Submission would be the wisest path to take but that would mean cowering at Lucius's feet and begging him to forgive me. Could I handle sinking so low for self preservation? I mean I did worse in order to make my time with the snatchers more bearable but I'd been forced into it. It still made me sick thinking about what that one beast of a man had done to me. I suppose I should not expect that sort of demand from Lucius so begging him to forgive me was probably the safest way to go and hopefully the least humiliating. Taking a deep shuddering breath I sat against the wall with the blanket wrapped around my shoulders and waited for hors in an agonizing silence. My agitation slowly grew worse and by the time I heard someone approaching my room my nerves were already frayed. The footsteps sounded swift and heavy. A sure sign of anger. Swallowing my pride I left the blanket on the thin mattress and scrambled as close to the door as I dared. When the door was opened I dropped onto my hands and knees with my head pressed to the floor boards. I saw Lucius's boots in front of me. I heard his heavy breathing and let out an involuntary whimper of fear as I was struck by another flashback.

The werewolf stood above me as I lay defenceless on the floor his teeth bared and breathing heavily. He looked like he was about to tear my throat out but that skinny snatcher with the plaid trousers and odd punk look stopped him. He whispered something in the werewolf's ear and I saw a sick smile flash across his face as he left me to the mercy of the snatcher. That was when he first made me pleasure him. On a cold forest floor as tears streamed down my face and my body trembled violently. It was the most humiliating moment of my life and I was helpless to stop the snatcher. He had his slender hand entwined in a fistful of my hair as he made me gag.

"Well it would seem you've learnt your lesson but what my house elf told me last night leads me to doubt that" Lucius hissed snapping me back to reality. I lifted my head slightly and knew I could do nothing except accept whatever punishment Lucius handed out.  
"I had visitors the other day" Lucius said and I heard the smirk in his voice "A band of snatchers with some very high profile prisoners. Unfortunately my other house elf let them slip away but I was able to have an interesting talk with a snatcher. Fenir denied any memory of you but Scabior, well lets say he had no issues remembering you"  
"No" I whimpered as tears started to fall down my face. Somebody knew. Somebody who should of never known. Lucius obviously had no problem with using such information to humiliate me and perhaps force me into real submission.  
"Oh yes" Lucius chuckled softly "I know all about your little liaisons with that pathetic excuse of a man. It did not surprise me when I learnt he's all to happy to sully himself with something so worthless. He sounded genuinely angry when he told me that the order rescued you before he could have any real fun. One can only imagine what he planned to do to you"

"P...please" I whimpered as I lifted my head "Don't make me think about that master. I'm sorry. By merlin's beard I swear I am. I don't know what came over me. I...I will never do it again. Never"  
"You do not need to apologise" Lucius sneered "I expected you to snap. I was merely testing you yesterday. Why do you think I healed your ribs and rewarded you? My excessive force caused you internal bleeding and I am not ready to loose you yet. If I did I would never be able to probe my theory"  
"T...then why bring up that snatcher?" I said as I struggled to fight back my tears.  
"I thought you ought to know that he will at times be wandering around my manor" Lucius said with a dark twisted little half smile "And if you upset me enough I may be tempted to let him have one night with you. Something tells me that he would not hold back this time though and you would not want that would you"  
"N...no master" I said as I shuddered. The thought of being touched by that man again sickened me "I...I promise that I will try to never upset you that much"  
"Good but should I ever put you to work in my manor and he should touch you then you have the right to tell me" Lucius hissed softly as he jabbed his cane into my throat and made me look him the eyes. They glittered possessively and it scared me.  
"Any one who dares damage the value of my property shall suffer regardless of status" Lucius continued as he looked me in the eyes "And you are my property. You understand that now don't you mudblood?"  
"Y...yes master" I said as I felt what was perhaps the last slither of pride fade away. Lucius knew more than I ever wanted any man to and I did not doubt his words. My pride was not worth being punished in such a sick inhuman manner.  
"Good" Lucius drawled "See, you can be so clever mudblood. Why didn't you behave like this sooner? We could have avoided thus unpleasantries"  
"I was confused" I confessed as I swallowed "The attack on the house was so sudden, so unexpected. I was angry. After what that snatcher did to me I could not bare the thought of being held hostage by any wizard"  
"Your being so honest mudblood. I like that" Lucius smiled "And I am a fair enough man to accept your earlier behaviour now that I understand your fears. And you have my word that you will not have to suffer such acts by my hands. All you have to do is keep me happy. Can you do that mudblood? Can you keep your master happy?"  
My stomach was churning as Lucius spoke. His arrogant manipulative voice was sickening. I have no choice but to speak. To say something but what do I say. I know there will eventually be something Lucius tells me to do that I will not be able to stomach.  
"I...I don't want to lie master" I said timidly "But I'm not sure if I will always be able to"  
"Ah but that was such an honest answer mudblood so I believe that I might be able to look over a few minor transgressions" Lucius slowly removed his cane and I held his gaze. Some how I knew that this was another test in obedience. Lucius was trying to teach me to interpret his whim.  
"And your learning so quickly. I suppose the house Ravenclaw suited you" Lucius chuckled as he crouched down in front of me and brushed my short hair behind my ear. He then proceeded to cup my chin in a tight domineering grip. He tilted my head up a little more and sneered "Don't try to be too clever mudblood. I warn you, it will not end well"

A warning. So subtle. So soft. A threat hidden in his swirling pools of molten silver that sent a shiver down my spine. Lucius combined cruelty with softness with such ease it scared me. How can a man that looks so attractive despite his age be so ruthless?  
Lucius suddenly threw my face aside and stood. He moved so swiftly that his expensive robes fluttered slightly before settling around him. As I glanced up I could sense the magical energies focused around him and had a glimpse at the wizard he truly was. His power was wasted as a mere servant. Something told me he could rival the dark lord and his claim was true. He was a noble. A pureblood raised to believe in the blood purity. He had more been raised under the iron rule of his father and probably his grandfather who must have installed such ideals in him at an early age. He was born to hate me and my kind. The dark lord merely learned to.  
"Such thoughts are dangerous little mudblood" Lucius hissed so softly I almost missed it. He stared at me intently. I saw his amusement so masterfully veiled under contempt and felt relieved. A part of Lucius agreed with me. He must of. Why else would he allow such insolent thoughts to go unpunished. Maybe he thought the same?  
"Rest" Lucius said as he turned to leave "Tomorrow I will think about putting you to work because you have learnt so quickly but I advise you guard your thoughts well. There are many who would not approve and should word reach the dark lord I will not be able to save you"


End file.
